fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairies at the Beach
Fairies at the Beach is the very first omake that Hiro Mashima did for Fairy Tail. What began as a simple waiting for photo shoot for Lucy quickly became a disaster when Natsu, Gray, and Erza came to the Beach. Summary With Sorcerer Magazine posted a job request to find a member of the Fairy Tail to do a photo shoot for the cover of their latest magazine, Lucy quickly accepted the job and came to the beach. Arriving at the beach with Happy, she quickly complained that the photographer and other staff members were taking too long, Happy replied that she came too early, as the photo shoot was suppose to be in three hours. Natsu and Gray suddenly showed up and were surprised that Lucy even prepared her own swimsuit, which Lucy immediately thought that they came to see her in it. She was quickly ignored when Natsu found a weird bug and Gray dared him to eat it, which caused Lucy to tell Happy to shut up when he said that a bug is more interesting than her. Lucy quickly got their attention, and warned Natsu and Gray that she will never forgive them if they interfered with the photo shoot. But when Natsu and Gray said that they weren't interested in that, Lucy became even more furious and asks why they were even here for. Natsu said that they came to the beach to catch a boar, and an angered Lucy yelled at them to go to a mountain and find one there. Just then Erza showed up with her hoard of luggage behind her, and sighed as she said that the Master really wants to eat Boar Stew, which Lucy shaking replied to find one at a mountain again. As Lucy stared at Erza, she said that Erza was ruining the mood of the beach by wearing armor. Erza smiled confidently, and told Lucy that her Magic can also change into a swimsuit, which she did so immediately. No one was expecting a swimsuit made out of iron, however, and Erza even said that she has one made out of steel. Lucy, with her eyes wide open, asks if there is one made out of fabric. Gray asked if Lucy had any experience in photo shoot, which she replied no. With that, they asked Lucy to practice a little. While Erza and Gray gave a bit of criticism, Natsu's comment got himself a kick in the face. Slowly, Lucy became better at posing, which got the boys excited. With one final pose, Lucy found out that Natsu and Gray was only getting excited because they saw a boar on the beach, and the boys and Erza quickly chase after. While Happy was trying to make some money by announcing to the crowd that Lucy, the self-proclaimed swimsuit hottie, will pose in any position for 100 Jewels, Lucy became angry that she summoned Aquarius to punish them. Aquarius, who apparently saw the whole thing in Celestial dimension, chuckled at the idea of 'self-proclaimed swimsuit hottie', which Lucy yelled at her to shut up and punish them immediately. This, however, backfired when Aquarius left, and Taurus was in her place instead. Natsu, who was angry that the boar escaped, heard Gray was saying that it's all Natsu's fault for being slow, told Gray to shut up and go wear some cloth, which Gray retaliated that this is the beach. Erza told them to stop fighting, but Natsu didn't stop, and ripped off a tree while shouting at the boar to come out. The crowd quickly began to run amuck, which Gray told Natsu to stop while performing his ice Magic. Erza, who now requip two weapons to her hands and tell them to either stop or be beaten to submission by her. Taurus, who was initially admiring Lucy's breast, began to remove her top, which Lucy tried to run away. During this time, the editor and the photographer of the Sorcerer Magazine showed up, and was wondering about what kind of a girl is Lucy. But when they saw the big mess at the beach, they believed that they came to the wrong beach. Nightfall came, with a near-dead Taurus floating in the sea and an exhausted Happy, Lucy was wondering what's taking them so long... Trivia *Elie, Musica, Ruby and Belnika from Rave Master make a cameo appearance in this omake. Category:Omake Chapters